Look around you!
by Angleterre97
Summary: "Look at all of the full-fledged, real countries that you know. Look at their history. Every single one of us has been to hell and back again!" England knows that sealand wants to be a country, but he's just a little boy.


Sealand had come to England's house to do what he did best, annoy. At least, that's what England would tell you if asked about the little boy who was always trying to weasel his way into nation-hood.

"Can I become a country?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because!" England was in no mood to argue with his little brother at all today. Sealand just crossed his arms with a 'hmph.'

"Because you're just a big jerk." He mumbled, and England sighed.

"Believe what you want." The two were silent then for a few moments as Sealand followed close on his brother's heels and he walked towards his office.

"Do you mind, I have a lot of work to do."

"No, and work is lame."

"It's necessary, when you're a nation." That shut the little boy up again as he simply decided to watch the older man work. If it was part of being a nation (Which he _would _be) he couldn't very well complain, but he could interrupt.

"One reason."

"What?" England looked up from his desk.

"Tell me one reason why I shouldn't be a nation."

"You mean why you _can't _be one?"  
"Whatever," The little boy had inherited his brother's patience. "Just give me a reason."

"Ok. You're to small."

"So are lots of other nations, like Lichtenstein or Hong Kong."

"Those two are still _far_ bigger than you." Stupid naïve brat.

"That's a dumb reason, it doesn't count."

"Fine, you're obnoxious." He was beginning to grow quite irritated, couldn't he just let him work?

"So are practically half the other nations, like America and France." Sealand grinned a bit at seeing the glare he received from England. "Admit it, there is no reason that I shouldn't be a-"

"Damit Sealand just shut up!" The young boy flinched, not at all expecting that kind of reaction.

"Hey you jerk, what was tha-"  
"Just shut up and look around you, you idiot! Look at all of full-fledged, real country that you know. Look at their history. Every single one of us has been to hell and back again! Famine, economics, natural disasters, politics, riots," He grimaced. "War. All of it happens and all of it stays with you for all of eternity. Every bitter victory and horrible mistake. The decisions you have to make, some of them will never stop hurting..." No doubt he was either talking about France's dear Jeanne, or America's independence."I mean honestly, look at Poland. He's been split apart and beaten down. Look at Japan, between China and America, he was shut up inside of himself for so long. For Fuck's sake look at what it's done to Russia!" He wasn't sure when, but at some point he had started to cry, and he sobbed into his hands. He didn't care. "I would wish this kind of pain onto no one, especially if they had a choice in the matter, I didn't. And I would never, ever in a thousand years wish it upon you." His voice had drawn down to a strained whisper.

"H-hey, you jerk, stop crying." Sealand said as he came around the desk to put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You're to big to cry." At that England let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I was once big. They once said 'The sun never sets on the British Empire.' But not anymore."

Sealand looked at him confused. "They all left, and look where it got them, look where it left me. I suppose it was inevitable, but still..."

"Well, you..you're still big and strong to me." Sealand murmured and England looked up at him from where his head had been hung. "A big strong jerk, uh, that is." And England smiled. He reached out and pull the little boy into a hug, which surprisingly he didn't object to. "Can you promise me, Sealand, that you wont keep talking about this nation nonsense?" He was being so hopeful. Sealand pulled his head up from the embrace to look into his older brother's eyes.

"No, I can't." He had been to hopeful, it seemed. "I'm still gonna be a country, I'm gonna be the best and set the standard, you'll see. I'll exterminate war!" The young little micro-nation was beaming, and England couldn't help but feel lifted by his optimism.

"You know what, I bet you will."

"So you're gonna recognize me as a nation now?!" Sealand had wiggled out of his brother's hold and was standing up as tall and proud as he could. England laughed a bit as he stood and ruffled the boy's hair as he walked to the door to go to the kitchen.

"Not a bloody chance."

"You big jerk!"

But both couldn't help notice the smile on the others face.


End file.
